Children of the Asylum
by Sugar-induced-Duck
Summary: Varrick and Vanice are the illegitimate children of The Joker and Harley Quinn. Abandoned by the foster system and living their life carefree and guiltless, the two will have to decide whether they will follow the path of crime and destruction or set aside their own journey. All the while facing the truth that they are in fact children of the asylum. WARNING! Disturbing content!


Epilogue: Nothing is Accidental

They weren't exactly what most would call accidental, sure no one really planned for them or thought out their future with care and forewarning, but all in all they were not exactly what most would call accidental. Vanice is the older of the two, only by five minutes. The textbook term to describe her would be unstable, she was very unstable. One moment she would be smiling and laughing in childish glee and then with the utterance of the wrong word, the aura of the inappropriate emotion, could send the poor girl spiraling down the stairs of a fit of rage and dementia. Vanice is a sweet girl by nature, timid and eager to please. She takes pleasure in acrobatics and circus tricks, when placed in the hands of their elderly foster mother, Helen, she would often watch old VCR tapes of circus and freak shows that Helen kept stored from her youthful days. By the age of seven Vanice had become so flexible, she could turn and twist her spine in all directions. She could slip through the tiny space between iron bars, especially the iron bars that kept delinquents from her favorite candy store in the small town off the far corners from Gotham City.

In her moments of instability, Vanice had the tendency to tug at her extremely dark green, to the point of black, hair. Helen would tie her hair up and slick it down with gel to make it difficult for Vanice to get a good grip of her hair, so when pulling stopped working she would scratch and claw at her skin; she sooner learned that she preferred this. Dear old Helen did her best to calm the child down each time. She'd sing to her, her favorite lullaby, _the sweet little Robin_, hold Vanice's palms away from her skin and rock her back and forth on her lap. To say the least, Vanice was a little unstable, but sweet and an especially happy child.

Then there is Varrick, the younger of the two, born five minutes after Vanice. The "issue" with him was that he was too ok. Varrick was an eerily quiet child. He barely ever talked or communicated with anyone other than Vanice. Social workers feared he may have been autistic or socially impaired, but really it was just that Varrick didn't feel like talking. To him talking when not necessary was troublesome. He disliked expressing his emotions, even more so when he never understood what those emotions were. One time Helen noticed that Varrick was being awfully quieter than he usually was, she has left Vanice and Varrick outside in the yard to play and explore. The yard was like a wonderland of the endless possibilities for imagination fuel. Over the years Helen had built a rose garden with her now deceased husband. In the rose garden that was a lush of different colored flowers and a diversity of sizes, she had also grown a small vegetable garden, raised three fat rabbits and a hyperactive but aged brown Labrador. Helen had been a foster mother for twenty years, fifteen with her husband, and the garden was always a place she knew that any child would love to spend time in, so it befuddled her when she heard Vanice scream and run in panic back into the house and into Helen's bosom.

"Sing the song!" Vanice screamed, "The sweet little Robin, sing the song."

"What's wrong Vanice dear," Helen said as she crouched down to Vanice, "What has you upset all of a sudden? I thought you wanted to play in the garden."

"No no no," Vanice shook her head vigorously, "Varrick ruined it, he ruined it all."

"What do you mean," Helen stood up to peek out the kitchen window and glance at Varrick who was squatting in the middle of the garden looking at the ground. His thick blonde hair masking over his deep blue eyes, his small body hunched over in secrecy. Helen suddenly felt worried; Varrick was unbelievably quiet that morning during breakfast, he'd usually greet her with a smile, ask for his cereal and carry on watching morning cartoons. But today he didn't do any of that. His brows were creased, and eyes downcast the whole day.

Helen grabbed onto Vanice's hand as she stepped out the kitchen and into the garden, a sobbing Vanice following behind her.

"Varrick, sweetie, is everything alright?" Helen started stopping a few feet away from Varrick's back. She felt a sinister aura coming off the small back of the child. "What're you looking at?"

"I decided today that I didn't like it," Varrick spoke up, turning his body swiftly to look back at Helen, cold blue eyes meeting her, "Something about them made me really…upset."

Vanice let go of Helen's hand and ran back into the house, a loud sob releasing from her lips. Helen stayed still, completely stunned at the sight before her. Varrick sat there in a pool of dark red blood, the front of his blue t-shirt stained from the splatters of his butcher, in his hand a large kitchen knife and just by his knees were the three fat bunnies that Helen had raised. Cut apart, dismembered and disfigured.

"I wanted to figure out why they made me upset," Varrick spoke up again since Helen was not answering, but inching away from him, "I thought maybe if I looked inside of them, just like how once Papa and Mama did with me and Vinnie, then maybe I could figure it out."

Varrick and Vanice, they aren't exactly what you'd call accidental children, but no one really planned out their future with care and forewarning. Not Helen who later called the social workers to have the children taken out of her care, not the system that the children soon escaped from at the age of twelve, not Gotham city, and especially not their parents The Joker and Harley Quinn.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! This is my first try at Young Justice Fanfic, and I've read way too many stories on the children of the Joker and Harley Quinn and wanted to have my go at it!<br>Most stories I've read the kids of the Joker just don't seem as deranged or psychotic as I would have imagined being a spawn of a sociopath would be, hopefully this is fitting the bill a little. Lemme know! :D

I'm not the best writer out there so constructive criticism is appreciated, this was a very spur of the moment kind of thing! Hope you like my little snippet of the epilogue! reviews make me write so please leave a review/comment!


End file.
